


Hold Me

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Iwaizumi cares of him, M/M, Slice of Life, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: In the end, what counts is always having arms that welcome you at the end of a bad dream.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> That's my first work posted here and English NOT IS my first Language, so take ease with me.

And then he slammed the door and left, taking everything that was his, leaving behind only the emptiness of a house with no other feeling, where once it was home. To Oikawa, that house was now empty.

Just like he felt.

But it was a suffocating emptiness that made him feel that something had been torn from his chest. His heart was pounding, frantic, but he knew it was a ghostly feeling, for of course Iwa-chan had carried his heart through those bags. His chest was now a deep hole.

Unexpectedly, his breathing quickened as if in a rush, and his eyes burned, as if they had thrown soap, but it was only tears. Tears streaming uncontrollably down his face as he finally realized that his love had come out so he would never come back. In addition to the tears, the pain in his chest was almost impossible to bear. His breathing was confused with sobs and his fingers trembled with nowhere to touch and then ...

 

He sat up in bed, panting deeply, still feeling dislocated, frightened, his eyes swollen and his face wet with tears.

God, what had happened?

As he remembered every detail, he felt more confused and more desperate her crying became. He looked across the bed and caught himself realizing that it was empty.

Empty.

\- Iwa-chan ...? What ... No, no ... "he murmured mischievous things, for he did not know what to think, he did not know what was happening, he just knew that feeling of loneliness had taken all the air out of his lungs. Sweat trickled down his hot face, clutching the brown hair on the back of his neck and forehead.

He put both hands to his face and wept. Her throat ached, her eyes burned, she could not hold back the sobs that ran from her lips.

He could not remember ever feeling such despair. Why had his Iwa-chan gone? Why did you leave him?

He ... He did not love him anymore?

Oikawa was tormented, thinking of every thing he could have done wrong, that could have removed from him the only person who has ever been there with him, in every important moment, whether he is good or bad. Iwaizumi never left, even though Oikawa was a difficult person to deal with, although he irritated the dark-haired most of the time and he always had a fight with Oikawa ... In the end, everything was always fine.

Why this time did not stay?

His desperation, his confusion, his sly, loud cry prevented his from hearing the soft sound of the bedroom door opening, carefully, just as his hands over his eyes prevented his from seeing the green eyes concerned with the scene unfolding .

\- Oikawa? What's it? Hey. - In a few seconds, Iwaizumi dropped the objects in his hands on the bench near the door, and then lay on the bed, holding his boyfriend's hands away from his wet, red face.

Was he in pain?

\- Oikawa, look at me, hey! Why are you crying? - "Iwaizumi was nervous about Oikawa's silence, since that was not in his way. He just stared back at him, glazed, without reaction.

\- I-Iwa-chan? Are you here? Really? - Oikawa's tearful voice broke her heart. Even though he did not know what was going on in the scene, all he wanted to do was take him in his arms and take away all the suffering, whatever it was. But in his desperation, Oikawa was faster and soon hung on Iwaizumi's shoulders, as if it were a lifeboat, as if that image in front of him was going to go out at any moment, being a messy creation of his mind.

But it could not be. It was not a fantasy. Iwa-chan was right there. A fantasy did not have that smell, that heat. A fantasy would not welcome him into the strong arms as Iwaizumi did, caressing the shaggy hair of Oikawa.

\- Of course I'm here ... What happened? I went to the kitchen for a few minutes to get your medicine and when I come back you're awake, crying ... What?

\- Medicine? What? Did not you leave? - Oikawa's confusion made the situation of Iwaizumi worse than he did not know what the boyfriend was talking about.

\- Of course I did not leave, what are you talking about? - he asked. - You were grumbling and waking me, when I tried to wake you up, I saw that you had a fever. I think I was dreaming or delirious, I do not know. - A sigh escaped his lips, he looked tired - I now arrived here, and you were crying and ... - touched the forehead of Oikawa - continues with the high fever ... You want to tell me what happened while I take a medicine?

Oikawa nodded rather reluctantly, undoing the hug, and then Iwaizumi got up and went again to the small bench full of photos, where he had left the tablets and the glass with water he had brought from the kitchen.

\- I do not know ... I think it was just a bad dream, so ... You were leaving and I was not coming back ... Ee ... I do not know anymore ... My head 'hurts ... I-I just did not know what to do - soon new tears began to shine in the corners of Oikawa's eyes, causing Iwaizumi to hurry back to bed, placing a pill in his companion's shaking hands, as well as the glass with water.

\- Okay, take this, okay? You'll feel better soon.

Before taking it, Oikawa brought the palm of his hand up to his forehead, actually confirming that something was wrong with his body. But in a way, it did not matter now. Iwa-chan was there, taking care of himself, as he had always done since they were only children. It was even a bad nightmare, the worst he could have, for there was nothing he was more afraid of than losing the person he loved most.

He took a deep breath and took the pill, trusting that he would soon be well and no longer be disturbed by nightmares or hallucinations caused by high temperature. As soon as he finished, he returned to his favorite place in the world: the embrace of his Iwa-chan.

Oikawa was a naturally manly person, but when he got sick, it got worse and worse. Iwaizumi knew this better than anyone, and vaguely remembered all the times that he had to take care of that child all the time they lived together. In the end, he always ended up like this, clinging to him, as if his body was the remedy he needed, as if only there he could feel good again.

\- Oikawa.

\- Hm ...

"I think you should take a shower." Cold. "said Iwaizumi.

"Do you want me to die, Iwa-chan?" exclaimed Oikawa, startled. He was cold, if he were going to take a cold shower, he would die, he had no doubt!

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He knew that it was difficult to deal with sick Oikawa. This was not the first time he'd been through it, and it would not be the last. Of course, he did not like it and did not want to see him sick, but he wanted to be there with his always, and that meant illness as well.

"It looks like we're already married ..." he thought wryly.

\- It's a quick shower. You do not have to stay there for half an hour, as you usually do in normal baths. It's just to lower your temperature. - He explained patiently. - And take off all that sweat." It's disgusting.

\- You're rude even when I'm sick. You have no heart, Iwa-chan. - he complained, but got up with difficulty and headed for the bathroom.

Iwaizumi remained in the room, waiting, because he knew that if he entered that bathroom, Oikawa would start a new round of morning and he would be forced to hit him, even if he was still sensitized by the scene he saw.

Oikawa's cry when he entered the room was quite real and quite meaningless. He really believed the nightmare, or maybe he was impressed when he woke up and did not see him in bed.

He was a fool. He did not even realize his own state of health and still thought he would be able to leave him.

With could, being that leaving Oikawa would be like digging your own grave? Iwaizumi could not even imagine a routine without Oikawa pestering him, just as he did not know what it would be like to wake up without those cheerful, loving eyes on him.

His own daydreams were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door being opened and the image of a sulky Oikawa appeared. His body trembled slightly from the cold, but his skin was not so flushed, Iwaizumi noted.

\- What a quick shower. - he remarked, laughing a little at the other's suffering.

\- Of course, it was a marvel, you should try ... - Oikawa grunted, dropping the towel on an armchair and moving quickly under the covers in order to stop shaking.

Iwaizumi brought the palm up to Oikawa's neck, feeling the temperature much lower than before. He sighed in relief.

He went under the duvet, too, but before that, he took the towel that wind-head dropped onto the armchair and reached into the bathroom. He always had to do it himself, since Oikawa seemed to drop those things anywhere, perhaps on purpose.

\- How are you now? - he asked, stroking Oikawa's face, receiving a small smile as a reward.

\- Cold ... Sleepy ... My head hurts a little, but I do not want to sleep ... - Oikawa's grunts against his chest were barely heard.

\- You have a fever, you should step away so you do not have a warmer body.- Iwaizumi knew that in theory, what he said was the right thing to do, and he himself had to back off a bit.

Just as he knew he would never be able to put that theory into practice. He would never have the courage to push him away from him.

\- No way. If you leave here, I will not sleep. Or worse, I'm going to sleep and have another nightmare - he complained, gripping Iwaizumi's back more firmly. - Hold me, Iwa-chan ...

Iwaizumi knew that part of that behavior was drama, typical of Oikawa. But he also knew that deep down he was really scared. Oikawa has always been very susceptible to nightmares, since he was a child, he sometimes spent days talking about them, when he had any. It only stopped when he convinced Hajime to sleep in his house. It was like an amulet to Tooru. No bad dream could enter his sleep if Iwa-chan were hugging him.

\- All right, Oikawa ... Sleep well. - He gave in at last. He always gave in, after all.

\- If you let me out in the middle of the night, I'll kick you out of bed, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi laughed, knowing he would never do that either. And if he kicked him out of bed, then he would go to the floor with him, of his own free will.

\- Sleep soon, Shittykawa.- he complained, but he did not stop his affection in the other's soft brown hair.

\- You're so rude, Iwa-chan. - The muffled, weak voice made it clear that he would soon fall asleep. - But I know you love me, okay?

"You do not know how much," thought Hajime, relaxing his body and allowing himself to sleep too, hugging the one who owned his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and liked it and let me know if there is any grammar error or something.


End file.
